Rain Crashes
by Mystrivin-Lyff
Summary: Running towards the hospital she hoped she would make it in time. She hoped that no one would get hurt. She knew it wasn't going to happen.anywho read and review and stuffs.......yeah I couldn't write a summary to save my life...
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Looking around once more she continued to walk around in the rain looking for him. She groaned looking down at her clothes. A dress. 'Not quite the best thing to wear in the rain,' she concluded. Shivering she wrapped her arms around her for some heat.

'I hope he's okay,' she thought.

Deciding to find them as quick as possible and get some dry clothes on she shook her soaking wet locks before starting to jog towards the team 7 training grounds. When she got there she felt for a chakra signature.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked again.

With no reply she hastily looked back and forth around the area. Seeing no one around she thought hard about where he could be. Another question soon popped into her head.

'Where was Naruto?'

Realization flooded her eyes. Running for the hospital she prayed silently that they would be okay. That nothing was happening between them. A spark of light came from the hospital roof.

"Last time," she said out loud.

Pumping chakra to her feet she sped through the rain hoping to get their in time. Hoping that she could save them.

………………………………………………………………

Well, kinda cliché sooo…..yeah um I'd like to thank the one person who gave me a review

Give it up for:

BLUE CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you read this thank you so much for the review. It really means a lot. Please review and stuffs. Hope you like it so far!

THE NEXT CHAPTER AWAITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mystrivin


	2. Rain Pours

Splashes echoed in a quite pattern.

Everything was becoming blurred as tears started to leak from her jade eyes and she couldn't help but remember the last time Sasuke and Naruto had fought. The time that Kakashi had been there to save them. It was different this time, they weren't kids anymore. A fight was a fight. And so it was on the roof of the hospital.

…………………………………………….

On the hospital roof where everything should have been fine, where everything should have been all right, they stood in the rain in a crouched position on the balls of their feet ready to spring at anytime. With their hearts beating with the rain the fight began.

………………………………………………………….

"Please, please," she whispered to herself. Begging the world, the universe, nature itself, she never wanted this to happen again. Never again. It was a race against time.

This time the stakes were much higher. A future hokage, a surviving Uchiha. 'Fights like this are never supposed to happen. The outcome…..the outcome can never be good," she thought.

Flashes were coming from the roof now. The rain had begun to pour down harder. It looked like it was turning to snow. The skies were gray almost weeping in their place in the heavens. Mourning for a death that was soon to come.

It was inevitable she realized. Someone wasn't going to make it out of this situation alive. This time there was no one to stop them, from killing themselves. Snapping out of her thoughts she slipped on the wet ground and quickly picked herself up after landing in the mud. Her clothes were soiled but she didn't have time to think about things like that. Her mind was only on the two boys that meant so much to her life. The ones that truly mattered. She glanced up at the hospital roof and ran inside swearing she would do anything to reverse this situation, if it could be anybody but them.

……………………………………………………….

Biting back screams of pain from the blows being inflicted to their bodies, the two ninja continued to fight. The sparks flew from the two kunai creating a yellow and red against the falling sun. A day like this would have been perfect. It should have been. "But what would a perfect day with friends have been?" he said aloud to his teammate with pain laced into the sorrowful words.

……………………………………………………………………….

Her heart felt like it was in her hand. She could feel it beating counting the seconds it took to reach the top. Counting the seconds until she would lose someone she loved more than life. Counting the seconds to the moment her heart would break, her life would shatter, till the moment it was all over.

She could hear the rain pelting the ground with its soothing rhythm. "So close," she said aloud. With a gust of icy air and freezing rain, she reached the roof of the hospital where the two people that meant the world to her were fighting to the death.

Hey, um so yeah...I'd like to thank

**tabby-tiger-demon**

for the review she gave me...um well sorta review...but anywho THANKS!!!!!!!!!

uh so yeah her review encouraged me to write and stuffs...so read and review

I promise something big will happen next chapter! So review my stuff and make it happen faster!!!!!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! um...yeah

THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mystrivin 


	3. Rain Falls

Disclaimer: No….sob….I do not own Naruto

Hm…I should come up with a more interesting disclaimer….

…….yeah just a thought

Oh by the way…. My stories are not all emo I was just sad cause…sigh…..blah

She tried to tell herself it wasn't happening. Tried to say her world wasn't on the brink of collapse. She honestly tried to believe her they all would stop fighting and go home together as good friends. Just like old times.

'Ha.' She laughed at herself. Because inside she was breaking. So much. Just like when he left her. All alone again.

She was starting to cry again.

'I've got to save them.' Was the only thing on her mind.

Her eyes snapped to the two boys fighting on the roof. They had both grown. Physically and mentally. Both were prepared to end it al right then, right there. What really scared her were the growing amounts of chakra in their palms.

Blue sparks were starting to fly mingled with the orange and red. The calls of a thousand birds and cackling thunder sounded into the darkening sky. The pink haired girl knew both their moves by heart.

She breathed out, "chidori and rasengan."

**"NO!! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!! I'M DREAMING!! Please, please I must be dreaming,"** her inner shouted.

As her world started to shatter and the two boys ran together, she knew in her heart someone wasn't going to make it out alive this time. This time, someone really was going to die. Her tears fell, in synchronism with the rain, their steps, and their hearts.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sniff….

ANYWAY, I'm starting a new fic! I hope….. today….or not

OH WELL! MID WINTER BREAK!! YEAH!!!!!


	4. Rain Burns

Emo girl: hi…...

Mystrivin: Hey wait an emo girl wouldn't say "hi" right?

backspace

Emo girl: disclaimer

Mystrivin:……….people do not really talk like that……

backspace

Happy Preppy Smiley Girl: lalalal like, disclaimer!

Mystrivin: …………………

Emo girl: walks in with carving knife

Mystrvin: turns away right then so I guess I'll just say the disclaimer then

"No I do not own Naruto."

* * *

The constant rhythm of their hearts fell in tune, as the three ran. On e for power, one for glory, one for her friends.

Running with all her hear, she hit the two dead on, right in the middle of the roof.

Their two attacks tore into her body. Tears slid down her pale porcelain face. Her eyes looked longingly at the boy she'd been chasing all her life. The two shared a silent moment before they both came crashing back to reality.

His hand was lodged in her chest.

Gripping her heart.

With sad irony, he realized this was how it had always been.

He always had her heart in his hands. Squeezing it again and again, causing her pain and misery, throughout her life.

With a solid them, all three fell to the floor, to stunned to speak.

His friend was the first to recover. Tremors moved through his body. "Sakura-ch-chan," he said. She made no movement as he moved over to slowly shake her. When he lifted his hand up, he realized it was soaked in crimson.

Her blood.

Everything fell apart then. Their friend, was lying on the hard floor, soaked in her own precious life stream.

The sun was completely gone now, but no stars were in the sky.

Quickly wrapping a hand around her thin waist, her blond friend ran to the side of the roof, jumping off the rim.

………………………………………….

The doctors and nurses desperately tried to bring the cherry blossom back to life. "She's losing too much blood!" they yelled through the white halls.

The doors slammed open and clacking of heels echoed.

"Tsundae-sama!" a nurse shouted.

The sannin burst through the doors into the room where her student lay.

Throughout the night, to the day after, the day after, she stayed through it all.

Working non-stop on her almost-daughter.

"Anything to save her."

Yup that's it

I've got to go now so adios amigos!

-Mystrivin


End file.
